My Baby Sister
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AUish. When Castiel died, he left a younger sister behind. Now, he is reunited with her and she has changed. When she encounters demons and all, will Castiel be able to protect her? And how will Castiel deal with her in love? JimmyOC
1. Chapter 1

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Author's note: Disregard the episode The Rapture showing Jimmy Novak's family and anything about Castiel being created and around for two thousand years. This chapter is in Castiel's POV.

Chapter 1

I had just recently gotten another assignment. My superior told me that I was allowed to feel emotions for this assignment, but _only_ this assignment. That was all they told me besides the fact that I'd know who I was looking for. I sat on a bench in my vessel, Jimmy, and waited for the person. People walked passed and none of them felt like I was told I would. Then a girl walked passed and I instantly stood up. I knew who it was without looking her in the eye.

"Cammy-bear" I asked. She instantly whirled around and I saw her eyes widen. I hadn't been dead as long as most angels were and I had left my little sister behind.

"C-Castiel" she asked. I nodded and she grabbed my hand pulling me into an alleyway. Once we were away from people, she wrapped her arms around my vessel's body and cried into his shoulder. This was who my superior meant. For some reason I knew I could show my true form to my sister and that I could make myself look like I did before I died in ghost form. You see, my sister was a psychic. She could see dead people, touch them, etc.

"It's me kiddo. I'm here to watch over you. I always told you that I'd protect you forever" I mumbled to her. She grabbed my hand; my vessel's, but guess you could call it mine; and took me to her house. It was big and she told me she bought it because it looked like mom and dad's.

"I prayed to God for hours…..days after you died. I wanted Him to let be an angel. I believed you would be a great angel" she told me. I held her tightly and thanked the Lord, whoever would listen for allowing me to be with my little sister; the only family left on this earth. For the next couple of months, I watched over my sister while guiding Dean Winchester. After a while, I needed to go report back to the superior and I left my vessel in Cammy's care. Jimmy didn't have a wife or children and his parents were busy.

"What did I do to deserve to be in the presence of a goddess" Jimmy was saying. Cammy laughed and I could see her blush. My older brother instincts kicked in like they did when I was alive and I jumped back into him. This time I was able to communicate with him.

"Are you trying to get with my sister" I asked him. Cammy gave a half-blush, half-growl and tried stifling a giggle at the same time. Jimmy stuttered and Cammy gripped my shoulders.

"Castiel, while you were away, I started talking with Jimmy and we just………." She began. My eyes narrowed and I had to stop myself from wanting to hurt the guy.

"You what" I asked her suspiciously. Cammy saw what I was thinking and shook her head.

"We got to talking and…….I think we are meant for each other" she told me. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. My sister liked my vessel and vice versa. I eyed her suspiciously before giving Jimmy a stern lecture inside our body so Cammy couldn't hear it.

"_I won't hurt her; I swear"_ he told me. I knew he'd take care of her and turned to her. I told her I was fine with it and she hugged me tightly; I had to keep an eye on him even though he was a devout man. Months later, I was told by my superior that Alastair was trying to break one of the 66 seals.

"I'll be back soon" I told Cammy. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared. I managed to capture Alastair while he was advancing on Dean outside of the funeral home. After I was done talking with Dean, I went back home to Cammy. I watched her sleep; something I hadn't been able to do for ten years. It felt weird doing this now that she was twenty-five years old, but it was a habit of mine. Once I was sure she wouldn't need me, I fell asleep for Jimmy's sake.

"Castiel, I want to come. I don't want to sit around and do nothing while you're out doing your angel business" Cammy complained a couple of days later when I needed to collect Dean to interrogate Alastair. I shook my head.

"It's too dangerous" I said before I kissed her goodbye. As I teleported myself to the warehouse, I felt something heavy on my trench coat.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter is in Cammy's POV.

Chapter 2

As soon as I saw Castiel start to teleport away, I grabbed the tail of Jimmy's trench coat and held tight. Teleporting felt like I was being pulled apart and I was relieved when we were finally at our destination. I hid just as Castiel turned around and another angel showed up. They both got this guy, Dean, to torture a demon named Alastair. Unfortunately, Alastair broke free of the devil's trap and beat Dean up. Castiel tried to intervene, but Alastair was kicking his butt.

"Hey! Mittens off the angel" I growled. I had run into the room as soon as I saw my brother get beaten up. I grabbed a knife and prepared for battle. Castiel gasped and fear shone in his eyes.

"Well, what do we have here" Alastair asked dropping my brother. I ran at him with the knife ready to do some damage. I stabbed him in the shoulder, but he looked down at it and pulled it out. He grabbed me by my throat and tossed me into a wall.

"Cammy" Castiel screamed. I saw him pick up the knife I dropped and launch it at Alastair. Fury was written all over his face. Alastair dodged it and picked me up with telekinesis.

"Ooh, I think I just hit a sore spot with the poor angel" he laughed. Castiel shot a couple of fearful glances at me before continuing to glare at Alastair. He threw me into the wall near the cart of weapons. I reached up and grabbed the holy water along with another knife.

"You……" Castiel began. I interrupted him when I shot the knife covered in holy water at Alastair. It hit its mark due to the fact that Alastair was paying attention to my brother. A tall guy came in and grabbed Alastair. He was able to get the information my brother needed.

"Now I can kill" the guy, Sam, told Alastair proudly. As soon as Alastair was dead, I collapsed on the floor. I coughed and a little blood came up. I wasn't worried though; it would stop eventually.

"Cammy" Castiel yelled as he rushed to my side. He grabbed me by my shoulders and inspected every inch of me until he was sure he couldn't see any external injuries.

"I'm fine Castiel. It'll stop in a bit" I told him. His gaze took on a worried and angry expression. Sam was already gone with Dean by that point and I was sure that he was going to be back or something.

"What were you thinking? I told you to stay at home! This was exactly the reason I don't want you involved in this stuff! In the name of all creation! I thought I was going to lose you" he yelled. His voice cracked a little at the end and he clutched me tightly. I could feel a couple of tears hit my shirt. I coughed and more blood came up.

"I'm tired of it always being too dangerous for me Castiel. You'd always say that when you were alive" I told him as I began to cough again. Castiel sighed and picked me up. Some of the blood covered Jimmy's trench coat, but it didn't affect Castiel. He took me to the hospital and motioned for one of the nurses.

"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time you came in here, I'd be rich" she told me. Castiel raised an eyebrow. I smiled at her as she led Castiel into a room. He put me down on one of the beds as she closed the door.

"Sorry Jane, you know me. Always got to find a way to get injured" I joked. Jane was my best friend and she knew all about angels, demons, and everything that went bump in the night. Jane began to check my vital signs and Castiel watched us curiously.

"What was it this time? Saving someone? I thought the next time you'd be in here was after you got laid and were going to have a baby" she joked. Castiel stiffened.

"I was fighting one of the demons from hell. He was attacking my brother and I had to do something" I explained. She looked at me strangely. She knew about what had happened to Castiel.

"I thought……." she started. That's when she noticed Castiel standing there watching us. A blush crept up on her face.

"He did die. That's my brother, as an angel, in my boyfriend's body" I told her. Her expression went from a confused shock to impressed. She gave me a light slap on the arm.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping my sister, not hurting her" Castiel spoke up. We both blinked at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Castiel, this is my friend Jane, a nurse. She's going to help me and make sure I get better" I assured him. My hospital stay was short and I had no serious internal injuries; just some blood from 'getting rammed into a wall while playing hockey' as the doctor knew it.

"You better be coming in here to have a baby or else I'll resurrect you and torture you. You're a good person and you can't let your family blood line run out. That and you know you want one" she told me before I left. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jane.

"That was one weird hospital stay" Castiel remarked. When the doctor came in, Jane made sure to drag Castiel out of the room so he didn't tell the doctor _exactly_ what happened. I just gave him a look and drove home.

"Cammy, babe, I saw the…..the demon throw you around like a rag doll. I was scared that I was going to lose you" Jimmy told me. I looked around and saw Castiel wink at me. He looked like he did when he was alive, only paler because he was a ghost. I turned to Jimmy and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You won't lose me. I'm not that easy to kill" I said. I felt Jimmy's hands go around my waist. I leaned upwards and caught his lips with mine. Jimmy was the most perfect man I had ever been with and I knew that he was mine. I pulled away and stared into his blue eyes.

"Who said I was done" he asked me. He pulled me into him and we kissed deeply. Jimmy told me that he'd learn everything he could about the supernatural in order to protect me, to keep me safe.

"I would rather be sent back to heaven than lose my little sister" Castiel added from his spot in the doorway. I shot him a glare for interrupting a special moment. Jimmy looked over at Castiel also. He was able to see him due to the fact that he was the one that Castiel used as a host. Yikes! Any more information and my head might burst!

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not lose you two or even one of you. I don't care if I have to find another body for you Castiel or if I have to get one of the Winchesters to help me drag your butt back here. And I will revive you if you die mister" I promised the two of them. They both blinked at me.

"And if you die, both Castiel and I will revive _you_ and keep you locked up here. Now, let's eat, I'm starving" Jimmy announced. I rolled my eyes. Castiel almost never remembered to eat and by the time Jimmy got control over his body, he needed to eat, sleep, and shower.

"I want to cook! I will make Mac and Cheese" Castiel shouted diving back into Jimmy. Apparently, Castiel forgot how to cook along with most other things having to do with necessities for humans. Jimmy and I were able to salvage the meal after yelling at Castiel to let Jimmy take control of his body. Lesson learned: make sure Castiel can cook before letting him anywhere near cooking equipment.

"Don't **ever** cook again! Not until you relearn it Castiel" I grunted. When he was still alive, he did all of the cooking, even when mom and dad were still alive. Castiel cocked his head in confusion.

"What is with your attitude? I was trying to be helpful" he asked angrily. Truthfully, I wasn't angry at him, I was frustrated. I thought everything would be like it was when he was alive. Well, except for having powers, being in another person's body, and fighting evil. I stormed to my room and Castiel followed.

"Leave me alone Castiel; I don't want to talk right now" I spat at him. I buried my face in my arms to try and hide the fact that I was crying. Castiel had forgotten almost everything about being human; including memories. Castiel came in anyway and sat on the bed next to me.

"No, I am not leaving! Not until I know what is wrong with you" he stated. I tried pushing him away, but it didn't work. Soon after, I felt myself get turned over and my arms pried away from my face. Castiel looked at me in concern.

"I'm not angry at you or trying to be annoying, it's just……I didn't think being an angel would make you forgot most of the time we spent together. I'm surprised you even remembered you had a little sister" I cried. Castiel took me in his arms and cradled me.

"Cammy, how could I ever forget you? Do you know why I am the Angel of Thursday and the Angel of November" he asked me. I sniffled.

"You were born in November and you died on a Thursday" I said. He sighed and shook his head. He gave me a pointed look.

"No, I was given a little sister. On Thursday, November 22, 1984 to be precise" he said. I blinked. I was the reason he became the Angel of Thursday?

"Are you just trying to make me feel better? If you are, it's not working" I said disbelievingly. He gave me a look that told me he wasn't kidding. During the next couple days, Castiel stayed at home with me and we spent time together.

"Cammy, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can" he told me before he engulfed me in a bear hug. He disappeared and I went around the house doing my chores. That was, until an arm went around my abdomen and cloth covered my face.

"We've got the brat. Let's go" I heard someone say before I blacked out.

* * *

Please R&R! There will be more information about Castiel's past as well as Cammy.


End file.
